


Uryuu's Dirty (Loud) Little Secret

by notgoodatusernames



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoodatusernames/pseuds/notgoodatusernames
Summary: He broke away from the kiss, leaving Keigo with a dazed expression that quickly turned confused and then downright alarmed as Uryuu sank down to his knees in front of him."What are you doing?!""I think you're supposed to be excited by the prospect of what I'm about to do, not sound like you just saw a Hollow."
Relationships: Asano Keigo/Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 3





	Uryuu's Dirty (Loud) Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> One more old fic, although this one is only nine years old instead of ten.
> 
> I don't think I intended this to be in the same universe as Committee Work when I wrote it. I feel like it has a slightly different probably-never-to-be-written backstory to it.

With a quick look at his watch, Uryuu excused himself from the usual lunch group.

He was almost free when Ichigo felt the need to chime in, even if he didn't feel the need to swallow his mouthful of rice before speaking.

"You know, if you keep your nose in a book too much, it might get stuck there."

He gave him a look that he hoped encompassed his annoyance at both the comment and the lack of basic manners.

"Thank you for your insightful advice, Kurosaki. I'm sure any university will accept 'I was afraid for my nose' as a valid excuse for a subpar entrance examination score." Ichigo let him go with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Walking purposefully, but not rushing, he made his way to a back hallway and a little-used club room. He nodded to other students as he passed, but didn't stop for conversation. He had an appointment, after all. It just wasn't with a calculus textbook like everyone assumed – like he let everyone assume.

Keigo was leaning against the wall when Uryuu walked in. He looked over, panic in his features.

"We can't do this anymore! Mizuiro knows! Did you see the way he looked at me when I left?"

"Kojima looked at you the way he did because you ran off saying you thought you left the iron on. He isn't suspicious of anything besides you being an idiot." Uryuu walked closer and placed a hand on Keigo's hip. "Now do you really not want to do this anymore?"

There might have been a brief back-and-forth motion of his head, but Keigo's real answer came in the form of his arms quickly winding around Uryuu as he kissed him.

His classmate was so easily excitable. When he was watching Keigo fling himself at Ichigo like he hadn't seen him in weeks, it made Uryuu roll his eyes. When he was palming his erection thirty seconds into a make-out session, it made Uryuu feel powerful. Today, it made it impossible to ignore the thoughts of more that kept creeping in lately. Uryuu knew he couldn't because that meant changing the nature of this strange…arrangement. It certainly wasn't a relationship. It was hormones and wandering hands, mixed with the thrill of someone finally wanting him this way.

Keigo wrapped one leg around him, dragging him closer and ruining any illusion of self-control he had.

Maybe there was one thing they could do without moving into the realm of "inviting Keigo over after school." He broke away from the kiss, leaving Keigo with a dazed expression that quickly turned confused and then downright alarmed as Uryuu sank down to his knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I think you're supposed to be excited by the prospect of what I'm about to do, not sound like you just saw a Hollow." He was already slipping his hands under Keigo's untucked shirt to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Keigo wasn't convinced. 

"What if someone catches us?"

"Has anyone ever come by before?" Uryuu was grateful for the questions that helped him focus and ignore the nervousness threatening to make his hands shake as he pulled Keigo's boxers down. "Besides, I locked the door on my way in. I do have a reputation to uphold." He licked his lower lip and pushed up his glasses while he considered what to do next.

"Oh, so you're saying I'd ruin your- !" He took the plunge to shut him up and Keigo's complaint broke off into a gasp when Uryuu's mouth closed around the head of his cock. It wasn't enough. He was determined to make this frustrating boy moan, and they didn't have much time. He took more of him inside.

He didn't think Keigo would know the difference, but Uryuu couldn't ignore how clumsy he felt. It was all he could do to move his mouth forward and back. Was he supposed to be sucking, too? He tried it, and he heard a light thump that he thought was Keigo's head hitting the wall. All the other times when Uryuu had warned him not to be too loud had worked disappointingly well.

He moved with more confidence as he found his rhythm, even if there were still awkward moments when he wasn't sure what to do with his lips and teeth and tongue. Somehow, it worked. The flesh in his mouth seemed to expand and become impossibly more rigid. There was a noise from Keigo that might have been an attempt at a warning before he felt the first twitch and Uryuu got the moan he had been hoping for as he spilled out into his mouth. He swallowed because it would cause the least problems, although he grimaced at the taste.

Uryuu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. He straightened his shirt and brushed his hair back, all business.

"I'll leave first, today, so you can have some time to compose yourself." Keigo nodded dumbly, looking like the slightest twitch would send him crashing to the floor. In the end, he couldn't resist. Still maintaining his serious tone, Uryuu adjusted his glasses and added, "Next time, I'll expect you to return the favor." As expected, after a brief spasm, Keigo collapsed down the wall with wide eyes. With a slight tilt to his lips that might have even been mistaken for a smile, Uryuu slipped out of the room.

He stopped a few steps down the hallway, unconsciously mirroring Keigo's earlier position, leaning against the wall with head tilted back. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't wait until that next time and however many times came after that. This may have been a terrible idea, but Uryuu would have to examine it from a more reasonable perspective some time when he couldn't still taste Keigo on his lips.


End file.
